bendyfandomcom-20200222-history
User blog:The real Alice Angel/Bendy And The Ink Machine Explained (Continued)
Alice Angel (Continued) Alice Angel is possessed almost all the time, sometimes that’s only because she either can’t help it, or she doesn’t know what is going on. When people are being possessed they are inside their brain and watching what is going on, because they can’t move their body. She may think that she can take on more than she can, and she will act crazy when she is being possessed. Alice Angel has even tried to kill Bendy! She thought that she was so strong! I mean, she is pretty and all, but when she acts crazy and tries to challenge everyone then it gets weird. Alice Angel will be the craziest in the whole building when she does this. She even acts worse than Bendy! Now, don’t you think that that is crazy? The thing that makes her more angel-ish is when she sings, (but not always.) If she must talk about her life she gets psycho in the music. I am pretty sure that she melted her halo as well! I wouldn’t believe if she melted her halo and got the horns. Once again, she is ‘crazy’ when she is possessed. Sometimes when she is in her demon form, but she is not being possessed to be bad she’ll cry. She doesn’t purposely kill someone. Whoever is possessing Alice Angel usually will go ‘all’ the way until the person they are trying to kill are dead. If you peek in chapter four, you’ll see that she is still attempting to kill Boris and Henry. (At least that’s what we assume.) I don’t like Bendy sometimes more than others because when Alice Angel cries around Bendy he will start choking her. I am pretty sure that that’s why she said angerly to herself, “I made myself a promise, you would never see me ‘cry’! Till’ I make you.” I still can’t believe that Alice Angel acts worse than Bendy sometimes but also Bendy will get her going by choking her and commanding her. I don’t like it that he is ‘so’ mean to her. He has stabbed her with his demon tentacles but only because she got his heart. I get that they both are immortal but still that is still very cruel. I wish that he would just leave her alone. I don’t get why she says that she is ugly. If I was by her I would chat with her. (If she didn’t kill me.) “Susie, you are not ugly. Your behaver is sometimes but you are not ugly what so ever. To be honest Alice I love your personality and I like both sides of your face. Alice, that’s what makes you so pretty and different. Please don’t do all the stuff that you are doing. You know that it is wrong. Alice, you can be ‘very’ cruel sometimes. You tried to kill someone, while trying to kill someone else. God is not going to let you back in Heaven if you keep this up. Susie, I care for you. You were once an angel, you can be an angel again, but you must stop this. I don’t care what Bendy Devil does to you, you need to ignore it. You are immortal. I can see when an angel is sad and not evil. You are just trying to scare people, that’s is part of the reason why you cry when you kill someone. Sometimes I feel like I know you, and other times Alice, I think that you are just trying to betray everyone that you can. Susie, you are very beautiful! I used to want to dance with you, I thought that you were good. I still know that there is good in you. “Please! I know that there is good in you!” Bendy Devil (continued) Bendy Devil Is mean to Alice Angel a lot! What I don’t get is how he was good in chapter two. Sammy Lawrence offered Bendy Henry for food, but instead he gets Sammy Lawrence. I like that Bendy didn’t eat Henry but still, I don’t you think that that is weird? The reason why I don’t like Bendy Devil is because: he is a devil, he chokes Alice Angel, and he is evil almost all the time. I like all of them except Sammy Lawrence in the songs because Sammy still worship’s the devil. Category:Blog posts